mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store/Archive 1
This is an Archive. Please do not post here, but on the store talk page. Leave offers and your MLN username below please, and please do sign. This page is if you want to buy something from my store. Click Here to comment. Comments Nice shop. Those sure are low prices. If I want to compete, I've only got two options. Number one is to lower my prices to beat yours, and number two is to buy all your stuff and sell it at ridiculously high prices. XD 05:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'd go with buy all the stuff he has. :D TheLegoBrick 10:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) LOL 18:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Thanks for telling me your plan, I might actually raise my price a slight bit. Offers I want to exchange a ancient spear i have for clicks, i'd appreciate how ever many clicks you think is a good deal, personally around 35 clicks sounds good to me. Please tell me on my talk page when you want me to send you my spear, User Talk: Troyl Troyl 22:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I want to give some items, 1 gysom, 25 clicks, 5 dino horns, and 1 dino fang. I don't need much, just aout 50 clicks.--Coupon11 20:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) My user name is Coup101 or (Post Later) witch is the one I need the most. Okay, 51 Clicks. I'll give you another 51 Tomarrow, and Register you on the Loyalty Card Page. 20:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I owe you 150 Clicks. I gave you 51, then 49 tomarrow, then 50 on Sunday. Please send you items as soon as possible. 21:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow I will send you 5 worker bees, 5 dino horns, 2 space fuel cells, and 1 rough dimond. Good deal?--Coupon11 21:00, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ready to send as lisajwelch, just unblock me.--Coupon11 15:04, 18 April 2009 (UTC) hey i am joaq96 (mln user: joaq1996)i need rought gems. i will trade you for gypsum or pipes. tell me ok? ;) :I have a spare Rough Diamond for 25 Clicks. Next time sign at the bottom of the page okay, thanks. 00:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Tires Can I have those tires? 23:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. I have 7 Tires, so that will be 35 Clicks. 23:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I thought a tire was 4 clicks, not 5. 00:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, My bad, My price is 25 Clicks. 00:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, which module? 00:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My DEM if you could. 00:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Clicked. I'll unblock you. 00:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Let me know when you Unblock me: Please do it within 30min: I have to leave for a few hours then. 00:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Send them over! 00:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Did you get them? 00:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yep. (I sent you 4 Dino Fangs as tips). 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, you get 3 points on the Loyalty Card for that! :) 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) deal? i have some dino scales thatrt i wood be willing to sell to you.i have 21 scales that i can offer.to agree, plz contact me on my pageMackmoron11 14:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) LOTTERY!!! i was wondering if anyone wood like to participate in my click/item lottery? rules and participation costs are availible at the previous link. 12:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Heroic Stories Hello! Can I have some of those Heroic Stories? I'm preparing for Rank 10 (if I reach it) to build the cyrogentic sleep units. 01:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. I have 8 Stories avalible for 8 Clicks each. How many do you want? 22:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'll take 4 of them. Which Module? 23:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) 32 Clicks to the DEM please. 00:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) stuff i want I already gave you 7 clicks give me my 3 solar power cells. I gave you seven click on ur magazine module. :Okay, I need your username first, and I ask that you please sign when you post using ~~~~. 00:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I Am Boidoh On MLN And Boidoh everywhere else. Boidoh 15:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh :Okay, your SPC's have been sent. I will have to block you since I need Rank 4 Friends. 15:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) So when i reach Rank four u will unblock me?? Brick Stop Whole Sale Super Market :Yes, but if I get to Rank 5 then you have to be Rank 5. Sorry! But it's hard to get the items you need when you get to Rank 5. (Seriously, ask everyone.) 22:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) more stuff I gave you 5 click on you Dino Excavation Module. So i want 1 shocks, and 1 click on my Magazine module cause i made 5 cause i thought the shocks was for 5. And i was thinking about fries. Boidoh 00:01, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Sent! 00:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Solar Batteries I'll sell you my two solar batteries at a price of 4 clicks each. Deal?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. Tell me your username and what module you want clicks on. 03:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) My username is Juanes07180. Do you think its possible that I give you the batteries now and I can save the clicks for later on? Only if it's okay with you...Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 04:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, but I can deny you the clicks if I nedd them at the time being. Ok? 04:21, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, accidently sent you 2 SPC's, could you send them back? 04:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yep. On it. Just sent you your two SPC's and the 2 other ones I was going to give you. So the clicks are saved for later on then?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad And also, can I trade you 4 millstones for 4 clicks each as well?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 04:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yes you can save the clicks (I'll take note) but I don't want the Milstones. Sorry! 20:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks!Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again. I wanted to make another deal with you. Can I sell you 10 engines and a heroic story? Engines at 4 clicks each and the story at 8 clicks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll take the Story but not the Engines. Where do you want the clicks? 13:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Try and even them out between my green and purple brick modules, please.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 20:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, there. When my clicks load fully again, can I click on your green brick module 25 times for the 30 clicks you'll give me?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but after this, Clicks-Click Deal police changes. 01:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, if you want let me send you two Ancient Spear Fragments 1 and an Ancient Spear Fragment 2 for 30 clicks. Would that be more convenient to you?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad I'll take the clicks. Tell me when you do your half. 22:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) So what you're saying is you prefer the clicks than the Spear Fragments? just want to be double sure.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Click my Framer's Appretice Module then I'll sen you the clicks. 23:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) 'Kay. Me iz done. Can you click 15 times on each of my LEGO Universe modules? Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the wait, my life has been a little complicated at the momment, but I'm done. 22:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) GYPSUM hello im short of gypsum to rank 6 do you have any i have alot of items form the past ranks make a good deal--[[User:german77|'german77']] 02:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) If you dont have gypsum is ok but i can help you in any item you want at 15 clicks --[[User:german77|'german77']] 02:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have any Gypsum, but I you have any spare Nails or Pipes I would love to buy some. 23:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Pipes I can send you a pipe and a dino horn, My username is Lisajwelch (Added deal from above)--Coupon11 15:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'll take your pipe. Where do I send the clicks? 17:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have a place yet, but I will soon (Almost done with rank 4)--Coupon11 19:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you want to make a deal. 01:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) do you have any rought... Please tell me. I trade you a pipe for a rought... (diamonds,rubys or saphires) add me: mln user joaq1996 Okay, I sent you a Diamond. Could you send the pipe? 23:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Items 1 Ancient Spear 1 Desert Spring Location 1 Glatorian Contract My user name is LeinardoSmith. Please tell me if I am doing this right.